The Forgotten Flame
by Ookami Mikazuki
Summary: Four seemingly average girls dumped into a not-so-average world. Follow them on their gut-busting, overly-dramatic, heart-stopping adventures in the Naruto world. Little or lots of romance here and there. Have fun guessing the couplings!
1. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

Hey there. This is Mikazuki. (:  
This is the first chapter of our fanfic, _The Forgotten Flame_.

Oooohh..Mysterious-y, right? Haha. Okay. To start off, I wrote this with my best friends, so it's not just me behind the scenes. I'm just putting it up and stuff. (:

Alright, pay attention. This story has a sorta slow beginning. Just hang in there. (A/N: We start off in the real world first. Sorta like that movie, umm..I forgot its name, but you know what I'm talking about, right?) There'll be plenty of retarded, funny, exciting, heart-stopping, gut-busting Naruto action later. Just chill and read, 'kay? Thanks. We hope you like it! 333

Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say Naruto or any of its characters or plot or amazing ninja-ness belong to me or any of my friends. Sorry to disappoint you. ): But on the bright side, all the OC's and my cat do, in fact, belong to me and my friends because (you guessed it) they're us!

_The Forgotten Flame_

Chapter 1

"So we'll meet at my house right after school, right?" the long, curly-haired brunette asked. She had deep, dark-brown eyes. "So why don't you guys just come home with me on my bus instead of tiring your parents out trying to find my house? – It's, like, in the middle of nowhere; jeez!"

"I've already asked my mom. She said it's fine, Mika," the long, straight-haired, dark-red-headed girl answered. She had gray-ish hazel eyes. "How about you guys? Haruka?"

"I'll call my mom right now," the average-length, black-haired girl replied. She had brown eyes as well, but a slightly lighter shade than her friend's. "Can I borrow one of you guys' cell phones?"

"Sure, sure, Haru," Mikazuki handed Haruka her phone.

"Uh..I could just walk to Mika's house, Rei," the shoulder-length, black-haired girl replied. She, too, had brown eyes; a shade in the middle. Lighter than Mikazuki's but darker than Haruka's. "Besides, I have to make sure my sister makes it home okay. So, I'll just walk over later, 'kay?"

"Hmm.. 'kay! We'll see you later, Suki!" Mikazuki was clearly over-excited.

Haruka handed Mikazuki her phone back, "My mom's okay with it. But I can't stay long."

"Oh poo. Don't get me down before we even get to my house. Jeez. Oh! But you guys are gonna…" and Mikazuki began rambling about some random, foreign topic that only made sense to her.

Rei sighed. "Some idiot must have given her sugar during lunch," she whispered.

Suki and Haruka giggled, and Suki ran off to find her bus, while Mikazuki led the two remaining girls to her bus.

The three girls quickly filled in a three-seater and began mindlessly talking for the majority of the bus ride until Haruka brought up Naruto.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! I've got a new Naruto poster hanging above my bed in my room. It's sooo cool!" Mikazuki burst out.

At the word 'Naruto,' Rei's face brightened up, "Eeep! Where'd you get it from?" Rei asked, her eyes bigger than a fish's.

Mikazuki's face was full of pride, "Hehe..Suki got it for me as a souvenir from her last trip!"

"…" Rei was speechless for a second. It didn't last long, though, "Cool. Which characters are on it?"

"Hmm..You'll see when we get to my house," she clearly enjoyed teasing her friend.

"Ugh. You're so evil," Rei squeaked.

"I'd rather have it as a surprise anyway, so it's fine by me. Besides, I wanna see Sylvester again," Haruka threw in.

"Who..Oh, you mean my cat? Don't call him Sylvester. It's such a long name. Call him Festic, like I do. He's too retarded to respond to his own name, anyway," Mikazuki pouted. "Oh, and if Haru's okay with it, then you can deal, too, Rei. So, neener, neener, neener, Rei!" she stuck out her tongue.

"I. Hate. You," Rei breathed.

"Well, anyway…" and Haruka started them off on another topic.

"Ohh!" Mikazuki burst out suddenly. The two other girls stopped and looked at her. "Uhm..we just passed my stop.." she scratched the back of her head.

"Let's get off, quick!" Haruka replied.

They quickly ran off the bus, then followed Mikazuki all the way up the hill-like street, and into her development. They walked two or three houses down, and Mikazuki started up the driveway, but her friends just kept walking.

"Uhh..Where are you two going?" she looked skeptically at them.

"I dunno. All the houses in your development look the same," Rei answered. She had a confused look on her face.

"You, I can understand. You've never been over my house before; but Haru, you've been over a couple of times before. I feel just a little disappointed."

"Uhh..I can't really think of a good excuse…" Haruka answered, looking ashamed.

Mikazuki rolled her eyes, "Right. Aaanywayss, come on." She led them into her house.

"Naruto. Poster. NOW!" were Rei's only words.

"B-but..I wanna see Syl-.." she quickly caught her mistake and corrected herself, "Uhh..Festic, first." Haruka made a puppy-face.

So Mikazuki picked up her large, over-weight, black-and-white cat and stuffed it in Haruka's face, "Uh. Sure. Here, he's all yours," she muttered, distracted.

"That's not _quite_ what I meant!" Haruka yelled through the cat's fur. By the time she was able to detach the lardy cat from her face, the two other girls had already zoomed up the stairs and into Mikazuki's room. She sighed, and, while carrying Festic, walked carefully up the stairs. Seeing the others' backpacks by the edge of the staircase, she quickly dumped off her stuff with theirs and ran into the room.

Up there, on the wall, right above her bed, was a new, shiny poster with several Naruto characters on it.

"Aw dammit. I want one.." Rei complained. "How come she didn't get m – " the doorbell cut her off.

"Suki!" Mikazuki jumped up. She raced out of the room and down the stairs to open the door.

"That was quick," Haruka commented, "I thought it would take longer for Suki to come."

"Well, remember. We did miss Mika's stop and it took a while to walk all the way up the street," Rei answered.

"Hey! Come on upstairs; everyone's waiting!" Mikazuki whined.

"Yeah..I know. Let me just put my jacket down; I don't wanna leave it on the floor."

"Hehe. Don't care, come. NOW!" she laughed and grabbed Suki's wrist, dragging her up the stairs. As they reached the top step, Suki's backpack and flew off her shoulder, landing conveniently in the pile of everyone's stuff.

Suki grumbled, "You made me stub my toe on the stairs.."

"Oh. Sorry. I just got a little over-excited, I guess.." Mikazuki apologized, not looking the least bit sorry.

"A LITTLE?!" the three other girls repeated sarcastically.

Mikazuki gave them a death glare, "…If I was a ninja, I'd sooo be hurling kunai at your faces right now."

"Oh, me too! Dammit. I wish we could really live in the shinobi world. That. Would. Be. Awesome!" Rei replied.

"Me dos. I wanna meet Naruto and all the other characters," Mikazuki sighed.

"Me three!" Haruka chirped.

"Me four.." they sat in silence for a minute, then Suki gasped, "Wait, did you all just see that?"

There, on the poster in front of them, Naruto's eyes were glowing. The whole room went dark except for his and one of the four girls' eyes.

"Kinda hard to miss, don't you think?" Mikazuki replied sarcastically.

"Uhh..Freaky, much?" Rei commented.  
"Aaakwaaard.." Mikazuki threw in.

"Yeeeek!" Haruka screeched.

"I feel sleepy all of a sudd – " Suki couldn't finish because, mid-sentence, all four girls fell asleep simultaneously.

"Who are they?" a voice whispered.

"Shh! Naruto, you're gonna wake them up!" a second voice snapped.

"Both of you, shut up," a third voice growled.

"Sorry Sasuke," the second voice apologized.

"Don't apologize, Sakura!" Naruto was outraged, "It's not your fault he's got something up his – "

"Mmm..buh…hooooo..bah….laaaaaaaa!"

"Oh my god, she's alive!" Naruto jumped back.

Suki yawned and slowly got up. She couldn't believe her eyes, "Holy..!" In front of her was Squad-7 from Naruto, aka: Naruto's squad! "_But.._" she thought, "_how?_" She examined her hand, "_Oh. Em. Gee. I'm animated?! But how..?_"

"Hey," Naruto interrupted her thoughts, "Who are you and your friends? You're not of the Leaf Village, and it doesn't appear that you're from any other village, so we're taking you four to the Hokage to see what he makes of you," Naruto looked directly at her.

"Clearly, she's too confused to reply," Sasuke put in, "Sakura, you and Naruto see if you can wake up her friends. I'll see if I can get any information out of her."

He kneeled down and began asking her simple questions. Sakura seemed happy enough to follow his orders, but Naruto was a different story completely. He clearly didn't like taking orders from Sasuke, but, knowing that he didn't have a better plan, he turned and joined Sakura. Sasuke's comrades shook awake two of the other girls. They walked back to where Sasuke and Suki were.

"We were able to wake up these two," Sakura reported, "but the last one refuses to get up."

The three foreigners looked over to see Mikazuki out cold. Large sweat-drops appeared near their heads. "Oh man, that is sooo cool," Rei squeaked, "we can sweat-drop in the Naruto world!"

"..What?" Sakura asked. "Uhh..Never mind..So, what do we do about their last friend?"

"We should probably just leave her here," Sasuke answered.

"Maybe she's dead," Naruto remarked.

"What?!" Haruka screeched.

"Naruto!" Sakura whacked him in the head.

Suddenly, Suki's, Rei's, and Haruka's faces turned very serious. They nodded to each other, mutually agreeing on something. Squad-7 watched them curiously.

They walked over to Mikazuki's body and surrounded her on all sides. Suddenly, they all jabbed their fingers into her stomach.

Mikazuki giggled and woke up, "Hey..what's going on? How long was I asleep?..And I think one of you guys missed my stomach and accidentally punched my ribs.." she complained, rubbing her side.

"Sh-she woke up to..t-ti-tickling?!" Squad-7' mouths all dropped open and sweat-drops ran down the sides of their faces.

All of a sudden, the fact that they were animated characters in the Naruto world dawned on her. "Whooah. Hold up!" she gasped, making Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all look down at her. "Uhh..Foreigners' meeting..NOW!" she hissed, scrambling up onto her feet. "Uhmm..not you guys, sorry.." she looked apologetically at Squad-7.

The four girls huddled up. "Okay..Explain to me..how, why, and how we're here," Mikazuki demanded.

"Mika, we don't know, either. All we know is that everyone in your room, after we made that wish, came here," Rei spoke up.

"You said 'how' twice," Haruka added quietly.

Mikazuki frowned, "So? Who cares if I said it twi – ..wait!" She gasped, "Haru, you brought my cat up to my room with you, right?"

Haruka's eyes widened, "Yeah! I did! Does that mean Festic's here, too?!"

End of Chapter 1 of _The Forgotten Flame_

So, what'd you guys think? (:

R&R, pleeeease! (Yes, I put two &'s on purpose!)

Uhmm..Chapter 2'll be up when we get 3-4-ish reviews or so, mm'kay?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Great Green Gates

Hey there. This is Mikazuki. Again. (:

Chapter 2, finally, right?

Same disclaimers I mentioned last chapter apply to this chapter, too. (I'm too lazy to type out that Naruto, its plot, awesome ninja-ness, and characters don't belong to me or any of my friends.)

The Naruto couplings we picked'll be pretty obvious to you if you read this story carefully. I think we appear in the Naruto world right after the squads are formed or something along those lines, that way it'll be easier for us to join or form a team.

Anyways, onward to the story!! dramatic music

…Okay, I'm done. Sorry. Read on, if you're still here tolerating my totally third grade personality.

_The Forgotten Flame_

Chapter 2

The four foreign girls began looking frantically around, while Squad-7 was giving them weird looks.

"What the heck's a…" Naruto struggled to pronounce the word, "'Vasteck'..?" Naruto blurted out.

"A Vasteck..? No such thing, as far as I know.." Mikazuki answered without looking. She was too busy searching around to look him in the eyes; she was quite distracted, really. "She said, 'Festic,' F-E-S-T-I-C," she spelled out, "and if that's what you mean, it's Sylvester's nickname; he's my black-and-white, tub-of-lard of a cat."

Naruto snorted, "Tub-of-lard?"

"Yeah, he's obese," Suki answered.

"Obese, fat, tub-of-lard, horizontally-challenged, over-weight, whatever you wanna call it; he's not light," Mikazuki added.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sasuke and Naruto jumped to the tops of nearby trees and scanned the area. Sakura simply said 'ew.' Then she screeched.

"Okay, he's not that fat. He's actually average-weight, and very pretty for a cat..he has bright-green eyes that fade from green to tan and back, and everything..I just like to tease him," Mikazuki pouted.

"N-no..! That's not it..Does your cat wear a collar, or not?" Sakura sounded irritated.

"No, he doesn't," Mikazuki paused her searching this time to answer. "That's a weird question. Why?"

"Yeah..I thought so. No reason.." she paused for dramatic effect, "Just..he attacked me."

"Really?" Rei's eyes widened, "Cool!"

Mikazuki, surprised, looked up to see her cat furiously attacking Sakura's head, getting tangled in Sakura's bright-pink hair. "Holy..! I'm so sorry!" Mikazuki rushed over to detach the furious cat from off the pink-haired girl's head, "Sorryyyy!! But that's weird..why would he attack you all of a sudden?"

"Maybe he didn't like Sakura's 'ew' comment," Suki guessed.

"Maybe it's the pink hair," Rei suggested.

Mikazuki ignored the comment, "But I always make fun of him; emphasis on the 'always!'" She was now petting the furious cat, trying to cool his nerves.

"Yeah..but he's your cat. He loves you. Duh," Haruka pointed out.

Mikazuki slapped her forehead, "Great; he's retarded in the Naruto world, too."

Suki ignored Mikazuki's comment and shrugged, "Well, makes about as much sense as anything else around here."

"Remind me again how any of this makes any sense in the least?" Rei interjected.

"…" Everyone was silent.

Naruto decided to speak up, "Whatever..we can find out later. Right now, I'm – " his growling stomach interrupted him. His face reddened a bit as a sweat-drop rolled down the side of his head, "…hungry. Hehe. Let's get back to the village."

At the word 'village,' Rei squeaked, causing Suki, Mikazuki, and Haruka to erupt into a chorus of squeaks. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura just shrugged, and Naruto looked like he was constipated…or thinking super-hard.

"So.." Naruto tried to start up a conversation, but only awkward silence answered him.

"Uhm..Yeah. Hmm..So how exactly are we going to find out why Festic attacked Sakura?" Mikazuki had now dropped her cat and simply let it follow her. She quickly added, "Uh..just tell me your ideas to pass the time by."

"Uh.." Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Suddenly, his eyes popped open, and he burst out, "Kiba!"

Mikazuki just gave him a blank stare, "Kiba? You can't rename my cat! That won't help the situation at all! Besides, Festic is a much better name for him. He looks..uhm..Festic-ish..?" Mikazuki scrambled to make up the lame adjective because there was no existing adjective that could describe how her poor cat could've possibly gotten the ridiculous nickname.

Naruto returned her blank stare, "No..I meant – "

Haruka cut him off, "He _meant_ that Kiba might be able to teach you to communicate with your cat because he can communicate with Akamaru properly, right?"

"Oooohh.." Mikazuki couldn't really reply.

Rei didn't look too surprised that her friend didn't get it right away, and Suki could only shake her head in shame.

Sasuke and Sakura froze in their tracks. "How did you know about Kiba and his dog?" Sasuke eyed them carefully, trying to read their expressions.

Suki sighed, "We'll explain it to the Hokage – Sarutobi – first. Then, if he allows, we wouldn't mind telling you guys."

"How do we know it's not an attack attempt on the Hokage?" Sakura accused.

"Come on," Rei stared at her, do you honestly believe that four uncoordinated, sleeping girls could take down the Hokage?"

"Not to mention that a pre-school ninja could probably take all four of us down, seeing as to how, put together, we make up about one-eighth of a ninja," Mikazuki rolled her eyes.

Sasuke's shoulders, raised with suspicion, slowly relaxed and lowered. Their logic must have made some sense to him. Sakura seemed a bit more at ease, as well. Naruto, however, snorted, "You guys are even worse than I am. Wow!" Naruto laughed.

Mikazuki fumed out of nowhere, "Shut up, fox-boy!" She looked like her head was about to explode at any second.

There was a moment of silence, then Haruka snorted and started cracking up so hysterically that she fell over onto Suki, who then knocked over Rei, who fell into Sakura, who tried to hug onto Sasuke to keep her balance, but he side-stepped to avoid her grasp, so she missed her aim and grabbed his shorts instead, pulling them down with her as she fell.

So the scene was as follows: Haruka sprawled on the ground over Rei and Suki, still laughing; Sakura's face three different shades of red, her eyes averting Sasuke's shorts that were in her hands. Only Naruto, Mikazuki, and Sasuke remained standing; and Sasuke was in his boxers. White with red and pink hearts. Classic.

The only two people standing, with their pride intact, were the two actual spazzes, Mikazuki and Naruto. Everyone was silent and glancing at Sasuke, whose face was bright-red and had a vein clearly popping out of the top left of his forehead.

Now it was time for the typical chorus of snorts and giggles that usually follows an event like this. Rei, Suki, and Haruka were all laughing. Rei snorting, Suki covering her mouth, and Haruka squeaking. Mikazuki and Naruto, however, were not even attempting to mask their hysterics. They were both snorting, laughing so hard that they were gasping for breath.

"Ha ha ha..ah ha..What a..lo – ah ha ha – ser!! Chyah ha ha, ah ha ha ha ha!" Mikazuki gasped, clutching her stomach, as if, inside it, her guts were going to explode, like her, due to laughter.

"Yeah..ha ha..his is probably..ah ha ha..the highlight..ha ha..of my day..ha..no, my whole..week. I wish..I had..a camera!" Naruto, too, was gasping for breath. "How popular..would he be..kya ha ha..if..ha ha..the village..got a look..at this..? Ha ha..ah ha ha..Kakashi's gonna..love this one..for sure!"

Rei, Mikazuki, and Suki, all still recovering from this 'Kodak Moment,' (A/N: We don't own Kodak, either. Throwin' that out there, just in case.) each pulled out their cell phones and snapped as many pictures as possible of: Sakura's red face, holding the shorts; Sasuke standing in his boxers; or both together in one shot. Haruka didn't have a cell phone, so she just stood there, laughing.

Sasuke, who had been frozen in place up till that point, now moved, rigidly, over to Sakura, grabbed his shorts, and hurriedly shoved them on. He was furious, it was evident. The vein was still pulsing at the top left of his forehead, and the girls could clearly see smoke coming out of his ears. "That's enough!" he bellowed, "Let's just go, maybe without these rude foreigners," he threatened.

At this, everyone went silent.

"But, you can't be serious," Mikazuki complained.

"Yeah! What's your problem? Do you have anger issues?!" Rei was about to turn around and attack him, everyone could easily tell.

Haruka, however, did not rage over the threat, quite the opposite, actually. She looked like she was on the verge of tears; she even started sniffling, which took Sasuke by surprise. He was about to apologize, when Haruka finally said something. "Are..are you this mad.." she sniffled, " …because you got pantsed..? Would it.." she hiccupped, "make you feel better if we pansted Naruto, too?" the expression on her face showed that she was 100 serious, no jokes intended.

So Sasuke had to answer calmly, with no sarcasm, "No..thanks.." he twitched, and muttered something about it making him feel sicker.

"Er..don't I get a say in this?" looking afraid to receive the answer, Naruto instantly looked regretful that he had even asked.

Rei turned to him, an indifferent look on her face. "No," she put it bluntly, "if one of us pants' you, that's our personal decision."

"Er..never mind..I wanta go to the village and get some ramen," Mikazuki interrupted. Her roaring stomach confirmed this. "Come on, Festic, let's go," she gestured to her cat. 

Sylvester meowed in agreement. Mikazuki smiled, "He responds to his name in the Naruto world..! Oh man, that is so cool; I'll never get used to it!" she squealed, grabbing her cat and squeezing him till he was practically suffocating; faint, pathetic mews were barely escaping his mouth.

"Oh my gosh," Haruka gasped, "let go of that poor creature! Stop abusing him!"

"_Abusing_?!" Mikazuki cried out defiantly, offended, but released her grasp to the point where the cat could breathe; he even seemed happy to be in his owner's arms – he was purring contentedly. "See? He likes it," she stuck out her tongue.

"They're both retards, I swear," Rei breathed.

"Why? What'd I do?" Haruka looked offended.

"For once, I don't mean you, Haru; I meant Mika and her cat," Rei hissed, so that Mikazuki wouldn't hear, but her cat did. He jumped out of the girl's lap, stalked over to Rei, his eyes thinning out into slits, and hissed. Then, he scratched her face. "Yaaahhhhhh!" – she swore – "Holy..I thought your cat was declawed..and gentle," she screeched.

"Hmm..I guess not.." Mikazuki thought out-loud. Then she remembered that she had to control her cat. "Easy, fatty. Rei didn't do anything. What the heck was that for?!" The cat hissed in return. "Ex-cee-use me," she emphasized the word, "did you just hiss at me, young man?!"

Squad-7 and her friends, alike, were now staring at her, their mouths wide-open. She was scolding her cat like a mother. And it seemed that she could basically understand some of what her cat was saying. Or, rather, not saying, but more like a strange combination of hisses, growls, and meows.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Sylvester!" She was outraged, as the cat had apparently 'back-sassed' her, "That. Is. It!" it was taking all of whatever little self-control she possessed to refrain from shaking with fury, "You are going to go, no, march, over to Rei, right now, and apologize to her for your immature and inappropriate behavior!" A loud hiss answered her. "What the hell do you mean, 'no'?! March. NOW!" She looked like she was going to implode at any moment. That must have gotten to, or scared, the cat to listen to her orders. He stalked over to Rei and began slowly rubbing his head against her shin.

"Like you _mean_ it," the fury in Mikazuki's voice was ebbing away, but her words still had an edge to them.

The humiliated cat rubbed his head more vigorously and seemed to sigh. He knew he had to do it, but why? Why was she making him degrade himself?

'Purring,' he thought grimly. And, after a second, Mikazuki shot him a warning glance, "Weelll? We're waiting." He took that as his cue to do it. And, grudgingly, he began purring.

After a minute or two, Mikazuki finally spoke, "Thaaat's better..see? That wasn't so bad, was it? You can stop and come back now."

The cat stopped and began trotting away from Rei and towards Mikazuki. "No..wait!" Rei burst out, making seven other pairs of eyes turn to look at her, "Uhhmm..sorry," she muttered, "That was so..awwww..I'm sorry Festic; you're not mental, just Mika. 3"

Mikazuki ignored the comment at the end and burst out, "Holy crud! Did Rei, emo Rei, just seriously care about something?!"

"And it sounded like she was implying that it was cute," Haruka pitched in, making Rei's already flustered face turn an even brighter pink.

Suki was just plain wide-eyed, "You care for someone besides Miki?"

"What about Gaa – " Haruka started. At this, Rei's face went straight from light pink to about three or four different shades of dark-red. She jumped up with the ninja-speed she now 

possessed, and covered Haruka's mouth before she could finish the word. Haruka, outraged, tried to bite her hand, but Rei pulled her hand away at just the right time. "How rude!!" Haruka chirped.

"Yeah, okay. 'Cause it's definitely polite to bite at people's hands," Mikazuki, who had apparently observed and understood the whole thing, replied sarcastically, "and don't even start to stutter and defend yourself; you were about to blurt a secret – that's a _big_ no-no! Even I know that, dum-dum."

Haruka's face was now angry and she had small tears in the corners of her eyes, "Fine, meany-butt."

"Ugh," Mikazuki groaned, "that's my phrase. Don't you dare steal my phrase, _punk_!" Mikazuki put emphasis on the last word.

And, apparently, Haruka had no reply to this and simply stalked off.

"Err..the village is that way," Naruto stuttered, clearly frightened of the angry girl.

Mikazuki picked up her cat, "Every time we're about to start walking to the village, someone says or does something stupid that stops and distracts us. We'll go ahead till you guys decide to stop goofing off."

"That 'someone' was usually you, though, Miki," Suki answered, very matter-of-fact-ly.

"Whatever, let's just go. We can chat as we walk."

So they walked, mostly in silence, with the occasional random comment from someone attempting to 'break the ice.'

"How much further is it?" Haruka complained.

"Not far; maybe another five minutes, if we're lucky," Sakura replied.

"Good," Mikazuki hadn't spoken out for a while; her rumbling stomach spoke for her, "I'm getting insanely hungry."

"For a girl, you have a terribly hungry appetite. Worse than Naruto's," Sasuke commented, seeming surprised at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well, eating is fun," she grumbled back.

"Can't argue with that logic.." Naruto agreed.

"…Right?" Mikazuki laughed.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, because Mika is clearly a _temple_ of logic and common sense," Rei added sarcastically.

Suki stifled a giggle.

"Rei, that was kinda harsh.." Mikazuki pouted.

"Who cares? That's – !" Haruka was interrupted.

"What the hell d'ya mean, 'who cares'?!" Mikazuki clenched and unclenched her fists, "I might just punch you for that, Haru."

"No.." she pointed her fingers in front of her, "I meant, who cares; look we're here!" But Haruka moved a little further away from the other girl, just to be safe.

The girls' eyes followed to where her finger was pointing. There, in front of them, were the great, green gates that marked the entrance into the Leaf Village.

End of Chapter 2 of _The Forgotten Flame_

Hehe. Cliff-hangers are fun when you're the one making them. Otherwise, they aren't. (:

Other than that, I don't have much to say this time.

Same deal, folks. R&R please!

Chapter 3'll hopefully be up when we get 6-7-ish reviews or so. (:


End file.
